


Mess

by Yra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I dont even know how I came up with this idea, Smut, this is Sasha we are talking about of course food is somehow involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yra/pseuds/Yra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sasha makes a mess in the kitchen and Levi gets mad at her so yeah, it obviously leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote. Absolutely no idea. I usually write M/M so this is probably shit. I apologise in advance 'cause... yeah. Sasha and Levi. Please forgive me.

I'm fucking hungry. I haven't eaten all day. Hange was trying to cut Eren's arm off to dissect it. Of course, the brat wouldn't let them do it and I had to find an arrangement. He got a hand cut off. Not exactly what I had in mind but whatever. At least, Shitty Glasses got something to do, but it got me late in the rest of my work so I had to do it during meal time. It's around midnight now. There shouldn't be anyone awake. Otherwise, I couldn't sneak up some food ( preferably some kind of meat or, at least, protein...) but when I come close to the kitchen, I hear noises. When I open the door, Sasha Blouse, the most food-obsessed person alive on this planet, is making a fucking mess while visibly trying to cook something. She turns around and turn really pale. Why are people so afraid of me, honestly?

-Oh, err, Captain...

-Blouse.

-Yes, sir?

-What the fuck are you doing in the fucking kitchen in the middle of the fucking night making a fucking mess?

-I... tried to make a cake? A Christmass cake?  But I kinda dropped the preparation on the floor so it spilled so...

-Clean up.

-Yes, sir!

She immediately leaves to get cleaning supplies. I sigh. How can someone make such a disaster while baking? I decide to supervise her in case she'd want to try to do some more cooking. I immediately get angry when I notice I won't be able to get any food ('cause, you know, fucking rules?). She starts cleaning right when she gets back. At least, she does a decent job.

-Err, can I ask why you...

-No.

She resumes cleaning. She bends over to get something on the floor. Wow, she got a nice ass, I gotta admit. For the first time, I really take my time to look at her. She's... attractive. Of course, she's fucking taller than me but not as much as most women in the army. Yeah, I'd hit that. 

-Huh? W-what did you just say?

Oh no. I did not just say that aloud, right? Right?

-Nothing.

She slowly nods her head. Slowly as in yeah-right-as-if-I-believe-you-you-fucking-old-perverted-man. She takes the bowl in wich the cake preparation was. Oh. My. Fucking. God. She's doing on fucking purpose, I'm fucking sure. She takes some of the preparation left in the bowl on her finger and licks it. Damn. Since when finger licking is sexy?

-Do you want to taste? It's raw, but it's good...

-Tch, brat.

She shrugs and resumes eating the cake preparation.

-Are you sure? There's almost none left. It was meant as a gift for everyone, so if I was the only one to eat some of it, it really would be a shame, wouldn't it be?

I sigh.

-Fine.

She eats a bit more of the raw cake then... she kisses me. Wow. She has some serious balls. Well, I hope she doesn't have actual balls. That'd be awkward.

 

-Yeah, I'd hit that.

Wait. Did he just say he'd _hit that_  talking about me? Did my crush just say that?

-Huh? W-what did you just say?

His eyes widen and he turns red. Oh my god, he's so hot.

-Nothing.

I nod my head, slowly, really slowly. An idea comes to my mind. I hope it won't seem too obvious...

I take the bowl in wich my wonderful cake preparation was before I dropped it ( it's terrible, really, to drop cake preparation ( well it's a shame not matter what food is dropped)) and gather some of the raw cake on my finger and lick it. His breath stops. I hide the smile I was about to make. It's working. It's really working. I repeat the operation a few times before asking him if he wants a taste. He refuses, as expected. I simply keep on eating. Then:

-Are you sure? there's almost none left. It was meant as a gift for everyone, so if I was the only one to eat some of it, it really would be a shame, wouldn't it be?

Please work, please work, please...

-Fine.

Really? Oh hell yes! I put more of the preparation in my mouth before leaning in to kiss him. He opens his mouth a little. Oh my god I can't believe he hasn't kicked my ass already. His tongue invades my mouth. I feel like I'm melting, just like chocolate. Mmm, chocolate... He pushes me away a little before licking his lips.

-Yeah, it really is a shame no one else is gonna taste it, brat.

Oh my god, he said my cooking is good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But he's probably just gonna... kiss me? Well, I didn't exactly expect him to keep on with it. Not that I'm complaining. His kisses are just like heaven. Damn, he's good. Better than Connie and Jean, at least. I mean, Connie... At least Jean knew what a dick was for, but enough thinking about them when I got a freaking GOD kissing me and touching me! Levi's hands grab my hips and pin me against the counter top. His lips leave my mouth and get to my neck.

Levi's hands grab my hips and pin me against the counter top. His lips leave my mouth and get to my neck.

-Ngh.

-Sensitive?

I don't answer and he doesn't care. I guess he's not my captain for now. He slides his hands upwards, towards my ribs then my breasts before starting to unbutton my shirt. I help him in the process. The cold air on my skin feels really good. I want him to touch me more. I grab his neck and pull him in a kiss. God this is so good...

-Ah!

He rips off my bra (he freaking ruined my most comfortable bra!.. but whatever). His fingers touch my breasts. Delicate touches that slowly drive me insane. I moan when he suddenly pinches my nipple. I move my hands to his cravat and somehow manage to take it off without strangling him with it (wich would've been embarrassing as hell). I then take off his jacket and I unbutton his shirt. When I push it off his shoulders he raises his head. Oh, he's so hot! Those abs... they look like a chocolate bar.

-Oh my god...

-Like what you see? Well, I do for sure.

He starts to undo my pants while sucking on my neck. Once I'm completely naked, he steps back and looks at me. His stare makes me shiver. Levi travels his eyes everywhere on my body before locking them in mine. He slowly takes his pants off. I look at him. Really look at _him_. Hell yes. He grabs me and sit me on the counter. He spreads my knees and get between them.

 

-Ah! Mng...

He gently rubs my clitoris. 

-Well, if you aren't wet...

-'Course, right, as if ya ain't hard. Oh fuck! _YES_!

-So hot...

Well, he's not just a better kisser than Connie and Jean, he's also way better fucker. I wrap my legs around his waist and rest my forehead on his shoulder. I moan and can barely breathe. Could this be any better? Oh, I guess it can. Especially if food is involved. 

 

 

I press my fingers on her clitoris and tease it a bit. It's been a few years since I've had a woman (I mean, Nanaba is as good as it usually gets in the Scoots, what'd'you expect? At least most of the guys are decent looking), but I still know what I'm doing. 

-Ah! Mng...

She's already so wet. What will it be when I'll put my dick in her?

-Well if you aren't wet...

-'Course, right, as if ya ain't hard.

Since when does she have an accent? Is it why she always have a formal way of talking? To hide this accent of hers? 

-Oh fuck! _YES_!

-So hot...

So wet and hot in there. Damn it feels fucking good. Apparently she feels the same. Her legs are tightly wrapped around my waist, her head hidden in the crook of my neck. I guess she doesn't only likes food? Talking of food, that could be interesting. There's still some cake preparation left. I put some in my mouth and move her head before locking our lips and tongues again. She purrs. She fucking _purrs._ She starts to tremble a bit. I gently play with one of her nipples. She's close. Good, 'cause I'm too. It's been too long since I've had a fuck. She trembles even more now and then she screams. If that wasn't an orgasm then I don't know what is one. I keep on moving in her. I'm about to cum, I'm so fucking close...

-Don't cum in me, that's fuckin disgustin' and I ain't sure that a baby's somethin' you would wish for, right? 

She pushes me away then drop to her knees. I like where this is going. She wraps her lips around my dick.

-How is that less disgusting? 

-Shut it.

She resumes on sucking me. She knows what she's doing, obviously. 

-I'm fucking close, in case that interests... oh fuck.

She really knows what she's doing. Yes. Yes yes yes YES. I gasp and come in her mouth. She swallows it all and then licks her lips.

-Tasty, she sais playfully. But I still like cake more.

-Good for you, but you know what? You still have a mess to clean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave comments and if by some miracle you liked it, leave kudos too!


End file.
